The Different Elf 2: The Spell
by Zenkx
Summary: After years of living with her husband, Legolas, Meiou noticed that there has been a change in her husband's behavior. And with the help of an ancient spell, Meiou sets out to recover her husband to her.
1. Prologue

The man on the balcony continued to brood, his green eyes vacant as he stared off into the horizon. He was sitting on a wicker chair, his right leg raised to the balcony railing, his elbow propped up to his knee as his chin nestled on his fingers. Troubled was his look, and fear and uncertainty was in his eyes, but nobody seemed to notice as his thoughts became deeper and deeper and the world around him grew silent.

His name was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, although he now dwelled in Ithilien with his wife and children. Since his last adventure with his friend and his then-fiance, he had aged, though only subtly. His face still held their youthful glow, but some lines of aging had settled themselves at the corners of his eyes. His bright green eyes now held his wisdom, for in his long years of being, he had learned many things, which he now shares to those who wishes to hear his tales of adventure. His ears, pointed and proudly sticking out from his long, silver-blond hair, was holding a small crown, the only indication that he was of noble blood. His stature was still slim and proud, for his years of dwelling in Middle Earth had not altered his physique.

But right now, Legolas wasn't thinking of himself. He was thinking of something else. Something that came to his attention years ago after some of the Elves in Ithilien…his people… left for the Undying Lands. It continued to wreck havoc in his brain, for the choice was hard to make and he feared that deciding to do it would be grievous mistake…

"Legolas… Are we having this discussion?"

Legolas snapped out of his reverie to look beside him. He turned to look at the speaker, and smiled slowly.

For beside him, was his wife, Meiou Linnadhiel, sitting beautifully on another wicker chair reading a small piece of parchment. As she looked worriedly at him, his thoughts wandered again.

He met Meiou several years before, while on a quest with his Dwarven friend, Gimli. Imprisoned in her own home by her tyrannical father, she escaped his clutches in search of life and the true meaning of beauty. His father felt before that she possessed no beauty in her whatsoever, which scarred her emotionally. But with Legolas' help, she found true beauty as well as true love and forgiveness for her father's sins.

For years they dwelled in happiness in Ithilien, and like Legolas, age had found their way into her features. Her black hair was short when he met her, barely reaching her shoulders, but was now long and glorious, flowing with the wind as it blew. Her earthen eyes were also wizened and, like him, held lines of aging that crinkled when she smiled. Her heart-shaped face was still soft and blooming, though small wrinkles etched themselves at the sides of her red, bow-shaped lips. Her nose, slightly round and squashed, was her considered curse, though Legolas found the facial button rather endearing, for it wriggled when she was disgusted with something, and he had found out that it was a perfect place to peck her with a playful kiss. Her figure was typical of that of a mother, slightly rounded and curvy, though she still moved with grace and fluency that she had when she was still a young elf.

"Legolas… are you alright? Are you listening?"

He snapped again from his reverie, and smiled at her. "No, I wasn't listening. I was admiring your nose, Lady Meiou."

Her eyes registered a bit of surprise at the abrupt compliment, but she blushed faintly as she wriggled her nose in disgust. "Well, you should listen. My nose is nowhere as important as King Elessär's letter."

The letter was indeed important, for King Elessär – who was also known as Aragorn – is the king of Gondor, and ruler of all the land of Men. He had fought alongside Legolas and Gimli in the War of the Ring, a great battle against the Evil Lord Sauron that shook the world but brought peace throughout Middle Earth with their victory. King Elessär now dwelled in the White Hall of Gondor, with his elven queen, Arwen, his strong, determined son, Eldarion and his daughters.

He laughed as he stood up straighter. "Very well then. What did Aragorn say?"

Meiou looked worriedly at the letter again, "Aragorn's health is slowly but surely fading. Though his Numenorean blood had sustained him for years, I fear that he may not reach the same age as his ancestors…"

"You under estimate him." Legolas replied as he looked out the horizon again, "He is stubborn… he is not afraid of death. And I am pretty sure Arwen had accepted his fate. Should Aragorn die, Eldarion would continue his father's life's work."

Meiou sighed, "But still, it would break my heart to see him fall into death… he was such a wonderful man."

He reached over and patted her hand, a small but rather comforting gesture for Meiou. "Avo 'osto, Meiou. I shall make sure that we shall be beside him on his hour of need."

She smiled a bit and stared down at the letter. For a minute, she seemed troubled, but soon her head went up as a thought came. "Where are the children? I do not think I could hear them."

Legolas suddenly thought of their two children. His eldest, Ranthoron, inherited his father's looks but caught his mother's love for travel, for since his young age, Meiou had told him tales of her and Legolas' adventures. It was his determination to travel the world that made him a powerful and skilled hunter, and was often the envy of other elves and men, though his mother forbids him to go beyond Ithilien. His daughter, Edhelwen, was a gentle elf, who loved both her parents as well as every living creature she came across. She had inherited her mother's earthen eyes and singing voice, and was often seen singing to the creatures that came near her, or to her pet, a nightingale named Ranfeä.

"I thought I heard Edhelwen downstairs, singing to her pet again." Meiou said, "Have you seen Ranthoron anywhere?"

Legolas shrugged, "He's probably with Faramir's men, hunting again. You know how the boy is, Meiou."

She clicked her tongue, "I just wish he'd tell me where he's going before he leaves. It worries me sometimes."

He shrugged again, but like always, thinking of his children made him remember his current dilemma. He grew silent again, his eyes glazed as he stared off at the horizon.

"Legolas… are you sure you're alright?"

He looked at her again, snapping off his reverie, to see her looking worriedly at him. The sight of her troubled face seemed to disturb him, for he suddenly stood up and patted her shoulder. "I am all right. I am just a bit tired."

Meiou made to hold his hand with hers, but he suddenly bent down and kissed her lightly on her cheek, saying goodnight with a rather hurried voice. She continued to watch him, confusion in her earthen gaze, as her husband faded into the darkness.

That night, she lay beside Legolas, his elven eyes open but devoid of emotion, for he was already sleeping. Elves usually slept with their eyes open, which Men considered extraordinary. His breathing was slow and his face was tranquil. Meiou continued to watch him sleep as she thought of the years passed.

Since their marriage, Legolas had been everything she had hoped for. He loved her dearly, never complaining, always entertaining and playing with his family. But when Edhelwen was born, he had been pensive and morose. He had stopped playing with his children, and often sat on their balcony with his chin propped on his hand. His thoughts consumed him totally, for he had rarely laughed since then, and often did not listen to the people around him.

For hours, Meiou thought of the reason why he had been like so for years. She thought of other elven women or mortal women that he may have relationships with, but she could not think of anybody. She thought of her children, their old age … but she knew that he had accepted those things. But then the thought came so suddenly that she gasped.

His reason… could be her.

She shook herself mentally. His reason couldn't be her. He had married her because he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

_Or did it?_

Suddenly, Meiou felt tired. She stopped looking at Legolas, and shifted to her other side. She sighed, and soon she realized that for the first time since they married, she was doubting Legolas. The thought saddened her, and she muffled her sobs on her blanket as sleep finally overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I do not know what is wrong, Eowyn… he has been like this for years…"

Meiou continued to watch Legolas through Eowyn's window, as he sat down the grass on Osgiliath's public garden, his face once again deep in thought, his eyes glazed in what seemed to be worry. She slowly raised the goblet of elverquist to her lips drank slowly, her eyes still on her husband's slim form.

"Sit down, Meiou. Your legs will get tired from standing by that window for hours."

She turned to Eowyn, who, like her, had also aged. Lines set about her aging face, and her once brown-blond hair was now flecked with streaks of gray. The only think that had not changed in her was her brown eyes, which still held her courage and vivacity, as it had when Meiou met her and her husband Faramir.

Meiou sat down at the chair Eowyn indicated, and she sighed. "Something is wrong, Eowyn. I could feel it. He is hiding something from me."

Eowyn looked at her, "What could he be hiding? He has never kept a secret from you before."

"I know. He has been… unbearably truthful sometimes." She said, "But recently, he has been rather silent… and twitchy."

Her friend's eyes widened in mirth, "Twitchy?" she asked, before bursting into giggles.

Meiou smiled, "That is the only description I could think of. He twitches every time I speak to him while he drifts off into the horizon. He goes… 'huh?'…" she said, mimicking Legolas' face so absurdly that Eowyn went into a fit of laughter, "And then walks off like a zombie away from me."

"Well, I would be troubled too, if Faramir gave me a look like that." Eowyn said, giggling into her own goblet of ale, "But what could he be hiding from you?"

She shook her head, but a minute later, she said in a quiet voice, "I… I am thinking that… it has something to with… me. With the way I look."

Eowyn looked incredulously at her, "That would not be it. There must be something else, but your face has nothing to do with it."

"Then what would it be?" Meiou asked, "It certainly cannot be the children. They are too good to cause trouble for him."

"What about other women? Has he been close other ladies in your court?" Eowyn said, looking rather suspicious.

She shook her head, and Eowyn visibly deflated.

"Well… honestly… I do not know either, Meiou." She answered, "I do not know what his reason is…"

"I just wish that I could change my appearance for him." Meiou said suddenly, "He seems so… perfect… like his other kin, but being married to me… the only elf who looks like a female orc…"

Eowyn looked sternly at her, "Now stop that! You are not a female orc! Even your father had stopped calling you that, so why should you?"

"I am sorry." Meiou apologized, but she hugged herself as she continued, "But I just wish I could be more beautiful than I am now… for Legolas…"

Eowyn continued to watch her friend before slowly rising up and saying, "Wait here. I want to show you something."

Meiou watched Eowyn walk towards her collections of books, taking out a small piece of folded parchment from underneath them. Slowly, as though she was debating with herself, she gave the paper to Meiou. "I found this in Gondor's archives, during the time we were there." She said, " I do not know if this works, but… I am a firm believer of magic, and I think this is a genuine magic that could work for you…"

She looked at Eowyn, a bit confused at what she meant, as she slowly opened the folded parchment. Slowly but quietly, she read the scrawled words:

"If you wish to seek beauty rare,

then listen close and with intense care.

In Aglarond are jewels of magic found,

Show them to Anor and their magic shall be unbound.

Add the magic with a Periannath's tear,

And pour it in Lorien's mirror with Ithil near.

Add Athelas, Simbelmyne and Elanor too

With blood of the seeker of beauty so true.

Then as it swirls and joins and mixes

Speak thy reason for thy wishes.

Then watch, for soon rises thy heart's desire,

Wrapped and encased in both ice and fire.

Meiou reread the parchment, before raising her eyes to Eowyn, "Is this what I think it is?"

Her friend nodded, "A spell to show the seeker beauty." She shrugged, "I thought I might travel and give it a shot, but when I married Faramir, my journey got put on hold." She smiled at Meiou, "Give it a try and tell me if it works, will you?"

"Are you telling me to leave my husband and children to search for a spell that might not work?" Meiou said as she read the parchment again.

"Think of it this way…" Eowyn said, "If it does not work, at least you tried and had another grand adventure. But if it does work, then… Legolas would, as you would say, have a more beautiful wife…"

She looked uncertainly at Eowyn.

"If you'd like, I could help you." The Mistress of Ithilien said, reaching out for a small white flower that was placed on a nearby table and placing it on Meiou's hand. She looked down at it and realized what it was. A Simbelmyne…

"Your first ingredient for the spell." Her friend said, a small smile playing about her lips. "You'll have to find the others, though…"

Meiou bit her lip as she thought of what she would do. Finally, with a determined look in her eyes, she turned to Eowyn and said, "Eowyn, please look after Legolas and my children for me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Meiou watched Legolas' back, watching his chest rise and fall in sleep. Finally, about an hour of watching him snore gently, she pushed off her blanket.

She went to bed wearing her travelling clothes, and Legolas, who was once again deep in thought, did not notice it. She had also bought a rapier from a blacksmith, saying it was for Ranthoron, but in truth it was actually beside her things, which she had already packed the fortnight.

Slowly, lest she would wake Legolas, she carried her pack to her shoulders and took her rapier. She quietly made her way to their door, got out and slowly closed it.

"Mother?"

Meiou jumped as she turned behind her to see Ranthoron, wearing hunting clothes with a bow and a quiver of arrows at his back. His face, much like Legolas', held the look of surprise and shame. Her motherly instinct took over as she placed her hands on hips and said, "Where do you think _you're_ going, Ranthoron?"

Ranthoron looked a bit ashamed, shifting his weight from one foot to another as he quietly said, "I… was thinking of practicing my archery by hunting out the woods… I'm really sorry, Mo…"

He looked abruptly to Meiou, his gaze full of suspicion as he asked her, "Wait… Where are _you_ going, Mother? And why are you leaving Father behind?"

She blinked, and this time it was her who felt ashamed. She lowered her arms and looked at her son apologetically, "I'm sorry for sneaking away, Ranthoron. But I have to leave."

"Where are you going? And why? Are you leaving us! What did Father do!" Ranthoron asked quickly, his voice rising a bit in anger, "Do you want me to…"

But Ranthoron didn't finish his words, for Meiou pulled him down so that her belly pressed his face, and both her hands were holding his mouth, "Be quiet!" Her mother whispered vehemently, "We shouldn't talk here. Let's go."

She pulled him down to the lower floors of their home, still holding his mouth firmly so he wouldn't speak. It was only when they were near the door that Ranthoron broke away from her.

"Mother! You realized you were choking me!" He gasped as Meiou stopped and shushed him again.

"Ranthoron, I have to leave. I want you to stay here and take care of your sister…"

"But why?" He asked, thoroughly confused now, "Will you please tell me everything so I could understand all this?"

Meiou bit her lip, not wanting to tell her son the truth, but she sighed and told him everything about the parchment Eowyn gave her.

Ranthoron's green eyes widened at every word she spoke, and by the time she finished, he was looking at her with his mouth open. She looked at him sternly as he pushed his chin up to close his mouth, making him snap out of his amazement and look a bit ashamed.

"Close your mouth, child… you'll catch flies with that cavity hanging open." Meiou advised.

He shook his head as he crossed his arms on his chest, a habit he had picked up from the men of Osgiliath. "Mother, aren't you going a bit too far with this? What if it's hoax? A joke that some scholar made when he was bored studying?"

She looked at him sternly, "Just because you do the same thing concerning your studies doesn't mean that others do." Ranthoron looked a bit ashamed as she continued her explanation, "I know it looks like a farce, but I am willing to take my chances. If it would mean that changing my appearance would make your father happy, then I would do it."

Ranthoron looked at her, his expression unreadable, and soon a great big grin came to his face. "Are doing this because you really want to change how you look, or because you just want to have another adventure?"

She looked at her son incredulously, and she smiled as she answered shyly, "Both."

Her son laughed, and she marveled at the sound of it, for it reminded her of Legolas' laugh. As Ranthoron sobered up, he nodded slightly and said determinably, "Alright, I'll go with you then, Mother."

Meiou opened her mouth to argue, but her son stopped her. "I won't need much, just my elven gray and my weapons. I also think that my skills as a hunter could help you, especially when you need food or protection. And I'm pretty sure Father would have my head if I left you alone."

She looked at her son, and soon she realized that he was indeed grown up, and she was glad for it. She rushed forward and embraced Ranthoron, who seemed shocked at first, but soon returned her embrace. "Hannon lle, Ranthoron."

"Thank me later when we have proven this spell, Mother." He said, as he began to pry his mother off him gently, "Now get off, Mother. Someone might see us."

Meiou grinned as she ruffled the top of his blond hair, "What's the matter? Ickle Rannikins scared his buddy-wuddies would see him giving his Mother a huggie-wuggie?"

"Mother!"

She laughed as she opened the door to him, "Let's go, Ranthoron. We must be at Erebor by dawn."

He looked at her as he stepped out into the darkness, "Why in Erebor, Mother?"

She smiled at him as she slowly closed the door to their home, "To visit an old friend, my son… to visit an old friend."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Legolas blinked sleepily, his open eyes focusing at the bright surrounding. He blinked again and again, getting his world into focus, but his sleepiness made him snuggle deep into his pillow again. "I'm still sleepy, Meiou… wake me up later, will you?"

"I'm not Meiou! Father, it's me! Edhelwen!"

Legolas turned to look behind him and looked sleepily at his daughter, who was glaring at him from Meiou's side of their bed. He smiled at her, "Why are you awake this early, girl? And what valid reason do you have for waking me up at such an hour?"

Edhelwen huffed impatiently as she crawled over to her father to shake him, "Father, get up! Mother and Ranthoron are missing!"

"WHAT!"

Legolas stood up abruptly from the bed, pulling the sheet with him, and making Edhelwen fall on her bottom to the carpeted floor. He looked down at his daughter as she sat wincing and rubbing her sore rear end. He jumped from their bed and dragged her daughter up. "What do you mean they're gone!"

"Ranfeä woke me up and told me that she saw Mother and Brother leave before dawn…"

Legolas looked a bit shocked at her words that the only thing he could ask her was, "Why…?"

Edhelwen saw the shock in his eyes, and her own earthen eyes saddened as she shook her head. "I do not know either, Father…"

Legolas felt the world crumble around him as his knees buckled under him. Edhelwen sat beside her father, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, he stood up and looked at her daughter. "Stand up and wear your travelling clothes. We're going to find your mother…"

Edhelwen looked incredulously at her father as she stood up and gathered her skirts into her hands, following her father's footsteps as he strode purposely down their home. "But Father, do you even have an idea where to find her?"

Legolas smiled at her daughter, but the smile never quite reached his eyes. "I know someone who does."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes… I knew where she went."

Legolas sighed quietly in relief as Eowyn looked down at him. Edhelwen was beside him, already garbed in her travelling things, with Ranfeä chirping at her shoulder. Even Legolas himself wore his hunting clothes, with his bow, arrows and his twin swords at his back, sheathed and ready for any combat that might occur.

But Eowyn didn't move, she merely stared down at him. His eyebrow raised as he asked, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me where they went?"

"No."

He looked disbelieving at her, as her gaze hardened as she stepped down from where she was sitting and said scathingly, "I wanted her leave you, did you know? Which was why I gave her the map…"

"Why do you hate me!" Legolas asked her, though a bit loudly, so his voice echoed through the hall, "What did I do to deserve your hatred!"

From behind Eowyn came a voice, the voice of his friend, Faramir. "Watch your tone, Legolas." He said, his aged hazel eyes boring down at his friend, his slightly graying beard bristling in anger. "Never have I raised my voice against your wife. I expect that you would do the same."

Legolas stared the couple down, but at the sight of their aging faces, he forced himself to calm down. He shook his head, "Forgive me for my uncontrolled wrath, Faramir. I just wished to know why… Eowyn hated me enough to draw my wife away from me."

"Do you not know?" Eowyn said now, a little scathingly, "She comes here for solace, but even I could not calm her fears. You go off, staring into space, keeping your emotions secret, never telling her what was bothering you… until it came to the point that you ignored her."

He was about to open his mouth to speak, but from beside him, Edhelwen pulled his arm, "Father… I think it would be a good idea… to listen to Auntie Eowyn first."

Legolas stared at his daughter in disbelief, and Eowyn spoke again, "Did you hear that? Even your child has noticed, and I know that Ranthoron have noticed it too, which is probably why he came with her."

"Noticed what?" He shouted now, "I did not do anything!"

"Exactly!" Eowyn snapped back, her voice echoing through the hall has his had been, "You did not do ANYTHING! You did nothing! You did nothing to calm her fears. You spoke no word about what's bothering you. You did not tell her anything about what is going on in your twisted, little elven mind. To be married means to trust your mate with everything. Everything, Legolas! Have you no love nor trust on your wife? You did not do anything, spoke no word even if her worry for you shows in her face. All she wanted was to find out why you're acting this way, AND YET YOU NEVER TOLD HER!"

Her last six words echoed loudly throughout the walls, and was even more punctuated by the silence that followed. Eowyn stood in front of them breathing hard because she shouted the last words. Faramir merely looked accusingly at Legolas. Edhelwen stood beside her father, still clutching his arm, as tears threatened to fall down her chubby cheeks. Legolas merely stood, shocked at Eowyn's words, but was finally able to piece everything together.

"I…" He gasped slowly, as his anger turned to shock and again turning into grief, "I… never noticed…I was too blind to see…"

"Yes, you were blinded. She worried herself to the point of exhaustion. She was on the point of becoming depressed. Which is why I gave her the parchment, and why I sent her away from you.." Eowyn whispered now, for shouting made her throat hurt, and she remembered that she was not as young as she used to be. She breathed in deeply and sat down beside Faramir again, who held her hand tightly in his, as if sharing her pain. "I knew that her disappearance would make you notice her. Though I fear you would have to wait for her return, for I will not tell you where she went."

Legolas looked up at her, "I need to follow her, Eowyn. I need to tell her the truth…"

"HA! Too late now, isn't it?" Eowyn said scathingly, "You never told her anything, so why should I?"

The elf looked up at Eowyn, staring hard at her. Finally he came forward, Edhelwen letting go of his arm, and he knelt down at Eowyn's feet. Eowyn's eyes registered her surprise, but she continued to look coldly at him.

"Eowyn…" Legolas whispered, "If I gave you a valid reason… if I told you the truth of why I have been morose these past few years… will you tell me where she went and why?"

She continued to stare at him coldly that he sighed.

"Eowyn, I love her… I really do. I cannot imagine my life without her." Legolas said truthfully that Eowyn's eyes softened, "I am sorry if I had kept anything from her, and if it would mean that I should chase her throughout Middle Earth, then I would do it, just so she could hear the truth. But please, tell me where she went… if something should happen to her, I fear I would never survive another day of my immortal life."

Eowyn's eyes watered with tears, though she tried hard to keep her gaze at him cold. She turned to her husband and asked, "What say you, my lord?"

Faramir stared hard at his friend before nodding slowly, "He had chased her before, and I know that even if we never told him where she went, he'd still go out and find her." He looked at Eowyn and smiled, "Give him this chance, Eowyn."

She nodded and stared at Legolas again, blinking her eyes to sink back the tears that once threatened to spill from her eyes. "Very well, Legolas. Explain yourself." She raised a hand, and four servants came in with two chairs, a table and a bottle of elverquist. "But you'd better make sure that your explanation has merit."

Legolas nodded as he took a deep breath to tell his tale…


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you do, Master Dwarf?"

The dwarf with slightly graying hair and beard turned, his hand still clutching a rare clump of mythril. But as his deep brown eyes settled on the two forms behind him, he let out a loud yell of mirth and dropped the metal, sending a flurry of other dwarves to catch it.

Gimli Son of Gloin, Lord of the Glittering Caves of Erebor, made his way through the frantic dwarves and gave the lady in front of him a great hug. "Lady Meiou! Such wonderful sight to see you!"

Meiou laughed as she hugged the dwarf and kissed his receding forehead, which made the dwarf blush scarlet. She moved a little to show him Ranthoron, who was looking around, amazed at the wonderful cave that shone like diamonds. She smiled as she indicated him to Gimli, "You remember my son, Ranthoron?"

Gimli let out another yell of happiness, as his thick arms found their way around Ranthoron's waist. "The last time I saw you, you were a wee lad!" he said, still embracing the boy, who looked at bit uncomfortable being hugged by a dwarf, but soon became amused and hugged the dwarf in return. "Bless you, laddie!" Gimli exclaimed, and as he drew away, he wiped tears from his eyes.

Ranthoron saw the tears and whispered to his mother, "Mother, what's wrong with him?"

Meiou smiled at him, "Nothing. He is just a great big softie, though he looks tough. Very emotional…" She winked at him, and he grinned.

"Well, it's not everyday that friends come here to Erebor!" Gimli said, clapping his hands as he led them to one of his dwarven halls, "Would you like a drink, Lady?"

She shook her head, "No thank you…"

Ranthoron perked up and said, "I'd like one!"

"Ranthoron!" Meiou said, smacking her son at his chest.

Gimli laughed as he mentioned to one of his elven kin, who took out two tankards of ale and a goblet of elverquist, "Your son has his father's knack for drinking, I see…"

"For elverquist, yes… but I do not know if he could handle ale though…" Meiou said.

"Of course, I could, Mother! I always drank ale with my friends in Osgiliath!" Ranthoron said as he took the ale offered to him and rose it to Gimli, "Cheers, Master Gimli!"

The dwarf laughed as he raised his ale and drank a bit. After a few gulps, he lowered the tankard and looked at Meiou, "Well, what can I help you with, Lady Meiou?"

She took the parchment from her belongings and gave it to Gimli, "I thought that you may help us with this."

Gimli took the parchment, and squinting, read the words. Ranthoron continued to drink his ale as he watched him, while Meiou merely looked at him, sipping her elverquist.

After a while, Gimli lowered the parchment, "Well, you came to the right place. The Glittering Caves are indeed known as Aglarond by the elven people. You know your history well, Meiou." He took a pipe from a nearby table and lit himself a smoke. "' Jewels of magic bound'…? I think I know which one you need but..." He took a deep drag of his pipe, exhaling the smoke before leaning towards Meiou. "Are you certain this is not a…"

"Hoax?" Meiou supplied as she shook her head, "I do not know either. Ranthoron said the same thing, but I'm willing to try anything to change myself…"

"But Legolas loved you as you are, Meiou." Gimli said fervently, "Do not forget that I attended your wedding."

"I have not forgotten." She said, smiling at him, "But I still would like to change my appearance. I fear that, as the ages passed, the beauty he had seen from me before had faded…"

Ranthoron perked up as he looked at her, "But… Father always said that he loved you because of your heart…"

"That was ages ago, Ranthoron, when your father didn't stare off into space and ignore me as he does now…" Meiou said miserably, "I have not heard him say that since Edhelwen was born."

"He hadn't?" Gimli asked in surprise, and a moment later his face hardened in anger, "Then when that pointy-eared prince comes to his realm to find you, I'll give him a telling he would never forget… I'm short, yes, but my ax can still pack a mean one if it needs to…"

"Find me?" Meiou asked as she turned to Gimli, "What do you mean, find me?"

The dwarf looked at her in surprise, "Well, I'm pretty sure he'd chase after you, as he had done when you ran off to your mother's side." Meiou looked a doubtingly at Gimli, but he merely waved a hand and said, "But if he doesn't chase you, then I guess it would be alright, since he'd probably start chasing you again if this spell works."

Meiou smiled, but doubt was still evident in her eyes, as Gimli rummaged around his pockets. Ranthoron watched as he raised a blue, glimmering gem the size of his fist to his eyes, turning it around, before laying it on Meiou's outstretched hand, "What is it?"

Gimli indicated the gem, "That, my boy, is called an Aquamarine. A very rare gem it is, and this is the largest we have seen so far." He took another drag of his pipe as he continued, "Recently, my kin has been telling me that these stones actually turn into tiny granules of diamonds when brought to the surface, and when dropped into water, it dissolves and makes it glow. Very strange really, though very annoying. I would've wanted to give one of those to Aragorn…"

Meiou looked at the stone, "It's very beautiful…"

"Mother…" Ranthoron whispered, his green eyes sparkling in excitement, "Mother, that's the jewel! 'In Aglarond are jewels of magic found, show them to Anor and their magic shall be unbound!' When we bring it to the surface, to the sun's light, it turns into small diamonds! That's the magic of it!"

Her eyes widened in understanding, "Of course… of course! That means the spell is true!"

Gimli laughed as hope sprang to the eyes of mother and son, "Then you should start travelling! It's a long walk to the Shire…"

"Yes… we need a Periannath's tear… I am pretty sure Merry, Sam and Pippin would be more than happy to help." Meiou said as she started rummaging around her things for a pouch to carry the aquamarine in.

"A Periannath?" Ranthoron asked as he looked at his mother, "What is a Periannath, Mother?"

"Periannaths are what we call Hobbits in the elven tongue, my dear." Meiou answered distractedly.

Her son's eyes widened as the thought registered, "Hobbits? Are you saying that we're going to see the Ringbearer Samwise Gamgee?"

"Of course, Ranthoron." Meiou said, wrapping the jewel on a leather pouch.

"Ai! That would be so exciting!" He said, and Meiou could not help but grin. "We're going to see the person who saved the world from the wrath of Sauron the Deceiver!"

During Ranthoron's and Edhelwen's childhood, she had told them stories about Frodo and the other hobbits. His favorite tale had been Sam's, which to him, had been the hardest journey and adventure he had ever imagined, while Edhelwen loved that of Pippin, for she loved his daring, and his ingenuity at the face of danger.

Even Gimli liked Ranthoron's excitement, for he stood up suddenly and started leading the way back to the hall's entrance, "Then you should make haste, Lady Meiou and Young Ranthoron. The Shire awaits!"

Meiou bent down and kissed Gimli on his forehead again, in which he promptly blushed. "Visit us sometime in Osgiliath, will you, Sir Gimli?"

"You can be assured of that, my lady." And he let out a loud huff of breath as Ranthoron bent down to him and gave him a hug. Gimli patted the young elf's back as he fervently whispered, "Thank you for all your help, Master Gimli."

He kept the boy's head down as he grinned at him, "Now, be wary, Young Master Elf, for the world is full of treacherous creatures. Protect your mother with your life. And remember to sing the praises of those who helped you in this adventure."

Ranthoron smiled, "Then I shall make sure to sing your praises then, Master Dwarf."

He and Meiou bowed in thanks to Gimli, and he watched them both walk away into the light of the outside world, great tears leaking out of his eyes into the graying tangle that was his beard.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam, do you know who that is?"

From their garden in Bag End, Samwise Gamgee rose his head to his wife, Rosie, as she stood by their vegetable patch with a hoe in her hand and looking outside their garden gate. His blue green eyes took in his wife's beauty as he stared at her, his rounded face smiling, making the lines on it more animated. His curly, sandy hair became ruffled in the wind, as he huffed and stood up, using his trowel to push himself off his tomato patch, for he had gotten slightly chubby. "It's probably the Took and Thain. He always rides towards here."

"No…" Rosie said, her face paling a bit, "They're awfully tall, much taller than Merry or Pippin. And they have great, big horses…"

He looked to where she was looking, and raising his eyes to shield them from the sun, grinned and said, "Well, I'll be… It's Lady Meiou!"

Sam broke into a slow run down their gate and pushed them open, just as Meiou and Ranthoron dismounted. A Hobbit was leading their way and nodded slightly to Sam, "These foreigners wished to speak to you, Mayor Samwise…"

"Yes, yes. They're my friends." Sam said as he came nearer. He turned to the hobbit and said, "Ride off to Buckland, my dear boy, and call for Meriadoc the Magnificent and the Thain. Tell them to come here, for visitors have arrived."

The hobbit broke off into a run down the hill, and Samwise embraced Meiou around her waist, "I'm glad to have seen you again, Lady Meiou. I haven't seen you since your wedding to Mister Legolas!"

"It has been a long time, Master Samwise." Meiou smiled down at him. She moved to show him her son, and he gasped softly, "This is my son, Ranthoron… he had been very eager to meet you…"

"And I thought he was Legolas, standing behind you like that." He took out his hand and shook with Ranthoron, the elven hand capturing it wholly. "Very nice to meet you, Ranthoron."

Ranthoron's eyes shone with wonder, "And I am very, very honored to meet you, Master Samwise." He bowed down at him, "I am proud to have finally met you, for your bravery and strength has ever been my inspiration."

Sam blushed in pleasure, and he waved his hand, "Now, no need to be all formal on me, Sir Ranthoron, we are all friends here." He nodded towards his wife, "This is my Rosie, she's my life…"

Rosie came forward and shook Meiou's and Ranthoron's hand. She was exactly like her name, for she was rosy in complexion, and possessed bright green eyes and red smiling lips. Her hair curled about to her shoulders, and ribbons were woven through her locks. Meiou liked her immediately.

Sam spoke as he pointed to his house, "Would you like to rest for a while, as Pippin and Merry wouldn't be here, for Buckland is a bit far. We have ale too, if you would like some."

Meiou looked at Ranthoron, who looked excited at the thought of dining with Hobbits, and she nodded, "That would be wonderful, Master Samwise."

Rosie and Sam grinned as they made their way into the house. Both she and Ranthoron bent over as they entered the door, and they kept their heads slightly bowed as the two hobbits hurried around and fixed them food and drink.

Meiou noticed a crib, and within it, a wriggling bundle. She made her way to it and cooed, for in it lay a beautiful child, fair of face and chubby. "Samwise, what is this child's name?"

Sam smiled as he came over to the bundle and carried the child. "This is one of my boys, Tolman. We call him Tom…named him after Tom Bombadil." He grinned up at her as he asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, certainly." Meiou said as she sat down to the floor, and Sam placed the child in her arms. "Hello, Young Master Tom." She whispered as the child in her arms, barely filling her long forearms, smiled up at her, "You shall be as great as your father, won't you?" She smiled as Ranthoron sat down beside her and played with the child. She looked up at Sam, slightly rocking young Tom, as she asked, "How many children do you have now, Sam?"

"Tom there would be my thirteenth…"

"Thirteenth!" Meiou said incredulously. Even Ranthoron stared up at him in surprise. "You've had thirteen children!"

Sam nodded, "Yes, Lady Meiou. Five daughters and eight sons. Only Tom is here with us now, the others are probably out playing. My eldest, Elanor, is Queen Arwen's maid of honor." He seemed really proud of the idea, for he beamed as he said this.

Meiou was speechless for a while, but she regained her composure and smiled, "That's really… something, Sam. You've been very…"

"Progressive?" Sam laughed as he took Tom from Meiou again. She gave him back to his father, and she watched as he placed the child lovingly back to his cradle, "I know, but what can I say… that's how much I love my Rosie. Can't seem to get enough of her."

Meiou smiled, and for a moment, she wished Legolas had been more like Sam. Her face became saddened a bit, and Ranthoron, noticing his mother's sadness, reached up and squeezed her shoulder. She looked behind her, smiled at her son, and squeezed his hand in return.

But the door burst open suddenly, and two hobbits came out from it. They were a foot taller than Sam, but from the way they looked, she was sure they were Hobbit folk. Meiou stood up suddenly, hit her head against the ceiling, and rubbing her head, greeted the two beings. "How are you, Master Meriadock? Master Peregrin?"

The two hobbits gave a shout of happiness before launching themselves around Meiou's waist, their heads reaching to her shoulders, knocking her back a few steps and making her head hit a nearby chandelier. She laughed as she bent down and hugged them in return.

"We have been waiting for you to visit, Lady Meiou!" Pippin said, his aged, jovial face smiling broadly and his green eyes shining in mirth. His brown hair was now also flecked with gray, but Meiou marveled at how dexterous he still was, despite his old age. She smiled down at him as she ruffled his hair.

"I was afraid I might not be able to come here at all. The other hobbits have told me that the Shire had been protected by the Northern scepter and cannot be entered by Men…"

"There's the mistake of it!" Merry said as he continued to embrace Meiou. He still had his slightly thinning face and clear blue eyes, but were just as jovial as Pippin's, and he was blushing slightly, for Merry had taken a great liking to Meiou when he saw her at their wedding. While Pippin's hair had been brown, Merry's sandy hair were also flecked with gray. Meiou noticed that the two still wore their ceremonial clothing… Merry wore his uniform during his days as an Esquire of Rohan, while Pippin wore his Minas Tirith's Citadel Guard uniform.

"What mistake?" Meiou asked them as she sat down at a low chair that Sam offered. Behind her, Ranthoron sat down on a similar chair, gazing at the two newcomers in wonder.

"The mistake is that the Shire can never be entered by 'Men'," Pippin explained, "'Men', Meiou… not Elves…"

"Which makes it valid for you to enter!" Merry laughed, "You're not mortal, you're Elf-kind!"

She also laughed, "Yes… I suppose that is a mistake…" She felt Ranthoron nudge her from behind, and she grinned at the two hobbits, "By the way, this is my son, Ranthoron. He…"

"Looks much like his father." Pippin said, as he came forward and offered his hand to the elf, "Welcome to the Shire, Ranthoron… I believe this is your first time here?"

Ranthoron smiled widely at Pippin as he shook his then Merry's hand, "Yes, it is Master Peregrin."

"Call him Pippin, and call me Merry." Merry said as he lowered his hand from greeting Ranthoron, "Using our full names can make you lose your breath sometimes, you know."

Ranthoron laughed, "Yes, I suppose it does…"

Rosie came out from the kitchen then, and raising her arms, showed them that she was carrying a tray of mugs. "Ale, anyone?"

The three hobbits and the two elves sat around a long table, with Rosie handing out drinks, after which she retired to the kitchen to get started on their dinner. All three hobbit males took out pipes for smoking the finest weed called Old Toby, but Ranthoron, after being elbowed by his mother, merely watched the smoke rise to the air.

"I permit you to drink, but never to smoke." Meiou chided as she stared her son down.

"Yes, Mother…" Ranthoron said a little sulkily, and he returned to drinking his brew.

Merry and Pippin laughed, "Why don't you let the boy smoke? He is of elven age, isn't he…?"

"He will someday…" Meiou answered, "But while he still lives within my house, I will not let him."

"Good wisdom, if I may say so myself." Sam said, "He'll live his elven years healthily, he will."

Merry blushed again as he whispered, "It seems that motherhood fits you, Lady Meiou…"

Meiou smiled at him, "Hannon lle, Merry…" She then turned to Pippin as she asked him, "What about you, Pippin? Have you had any children?"

"Yes, I have, Lady Meiou!" He beamed with pride, "My son, Faramir I and my wife, Diamond, are in Buckland right now, as is Merry's wife, Estella."

Merry shrugged, "I have not been given children…", he said, the look on his face a bit melancholic, "But it's alright… Sam's children keeps us busy sometimes… as they play near Buckland and get lost often."

Ranthoron chuckled, "Must be quite a crew you have, Master Samwise…"

Sam chuckled, "Quite a crew they are! But I love them all, and would never let any harm come to them." His face saddened a bit as he whispered, "It would've been nicer if Mister Frodo was here… he would've had a wife and children too…"

Meiou smiled and reached over Sam. She squeezed his hand to comfort the troubled hobbit as she whispered, "I'm sure Frodo the Ringbearer would be happy, as Bilbo and Gandalf are with him. They will not let him feel melancholy in the Undying Lands…"

The three hobbits seem to like the idea, as they all grinned, rather hesitantly. Then Sam raised his ale and whispered, "For Frodo the Nine-Fingered Ringbearer… may he be happy in the Undying Lands with Gandalf and Bilbo…"

"And Lady Galadriel and her kin!" Added Pippin.

The five of them toasted for the missing companion and drank heartily. When at last they put their tankards down, Merry let out a loud burp and said to Meiou, "Now then, Lady Meiou… what _really_ brought you out here to the Shire?"

Meiou stared at the three hobbits, all seemingly waiting for her answer. Finally she sighed and said, "I was that noticeable…?"

"No, not really…" Pippin said as he puffed on his pipe, letting out clouds of smoke as he spoke, "It's just that we thought you had the same pattern with Aragorn."

"Same pattern?" Ranthoron said, his tankard empty.

Sam explained, "Aragorn came over only twice…" he said, "First time was when he pronounced that the Shire was now a Free Land, protected by the Northern Scepter and that no man would allowed entrance to our land…"

"Except for him and the others, of course." Merry quipped.

"And the second was when he gave me the Star of the Dunedain and to make Elanor Arwen's maid of honor." Sam finished. Again, he looked proud as he spoke of his daughter's name. "We thought that you might need something from us…"

She looked around at the three hobbits, before finally grinning and said, "Yes, I do need something from you."

Merry and Pippin smiled, "We knew it." They chorused together.

"And what would it be, Lady Meiou?" Sam said.

Meiou took out the parchment containing the spell, and the three hobbits put their heads together to read its contents. After a few moments, all three nodded in understanding.

"So you mean you need our tears?" Sam asked.

Ranthoron waved a hand, "A hobbit's tear, to be precise. But if you're willing to give some then, we would be most thankful."

Pippin shrugged, "All right."

Meiou raised an eyebrow, "'All right?' That's it?"

Merry looked a bit confused at her, "Yes… were you expecting something?"

She shook her head, "No! It's not that. I thought you were going to ask me if the spell is a hoax or a joke someone made."

Sam laughed, "In any other day, we would." Then he sobered up and told Meiou, "But after seeing Middle Earth and all the wonder it contains, we figured we should believe in what we see more. The world is not as boring or normal as you think it is. This kind of magic lurks everywhere, so why not give it a try?"

She smiled, "Thank you very much…"

Merry pulled her off her seat, "Now if you don't mind, Lady Meiou, we would really want you to stay here and rest."

Meiou looked around the three hopeful faces as she slowly shook her head, "No…I…"

"You won't be able to get our tears until tomorrow, actually." Pippin added, patting Ranthoron's back as he too was pushed up by Sam, "We need to get ready. Besides, it's nearly nightfall. It would do good for your safety to rest here the night. Our borders are well protected."

She looked at Ranthoron, who shrugged. She nodded slightly then, and smiled, "Very well. If that is your counsel, then I shall obey it."

"That would be wonderful!" Merry and Pippin cried together, as they put an arm around each other.

"We shall be waiting for you tomorrow morning then, to see you off." Pippin said. "We'll give you a vial of our tears then…"

"But for now rest here a moment." Merry added, "I'm sure Sam and Rosie would be glad to have you."

"Buckland's pretty far off, and we know you're weary." Rosie said, "You'd be most welcome to sleep here for the night."

Ranthoron's face lighted up, "Yes! We would be honored to be your guest, Master Samwise."

"That's settled then!" Sam cried, and Merry and Pippin went out the door, waving at them as they entered the darkness of the night, to return to Buckland and their wives. He pointed down the hall, leading the two elves into a back room. "There is a room here that is a good size for the two of you. It looks like Saruman made it when he came here…"

Sam suddenly quieted, for he knew that he has spoken a memory not worthy of remembrance. He stopped walking down the hall for a minute, and Meiou watched with a pained expression as Sam forced a grin in their direction and started guiding them to the room again.

"There is a bathroom there also, should you need to tend to nature or simply to bathe." He said again, and both she and Ranthoron looked at him with pity. Meiou bent down to look Sam in the eye, and as their faces leveled, Sam said, "I am alright, Lady Meiou. I'm just tired." He smiled again as he stood a bit straighter and said, "You will get our tears by tomorrow morning. Don't worry. You should rest now…"

Meiou smiled at the hobbit as she said, "Thank you, Master Samwise."

Sam smiled again, this time his face tranquil, as he bowed a bit to Meiou and said, "Done in friendship, Lady Meiou."

And he closed the door silently.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mother, are you not going to sleep yet?"

Meiou turned to look beside her to see Ranthoron lying down beside her, his elven mantle covering him like a blanket, his green eyes looking worriedly at her. She smiled sadly as she reached over and tousled his hair, "Not yet. You go to sleep. We still have long journeys ahead of us come morning…"

Ranthoron sat up, "How can I sleep, Mother, when worry keeps clouding your eyes like that?"

Her smile faded, "Forgive me, child…"

"What ails you, Mother?" Ranthoron asked.

"What ails me is what ails your father." She replied, and she turned again to the small window beside her, staring up the silvery light of the moon. She sighed, "I do not know what thoughts wreaks havoc in his mind, and yet he does not tell me what it is." She turned to him, "When we married we vowed to be much more than a husband and wife. We vowed to trust and love each other. For years I have kept my vow, trusting your father… telling him everything that I have kept all my immortal years. Telling him all my sins and secrets." She smiled at Ranthoron as she reached over and drew a strand of hair away from her son's face, "I even told him about the day I dropped you from my arms. Your father was most infuriated…"

Ranthoron looked incredulously at his mother, "_You dropped me when I was an infant!_"

She laughed, "Yes, I did. Though, mind you, your grandfather caught you before you hit the ground."

Her son visibly sighed in relief as she continued her story, "When he learned of what had happen, I thought that he would punish me… but he didn't. He said, 'I love you, and though you may have sinned, it is my job as your husband to forgive you, and love you until the end. I vowed it to Eru and all the Valars of this Earth, and by Eru, I shall do so.' "

Ranthoron watched as his mother held her head high a bit, as if trying to hold back tears. And in a few moments, her head fell down to her arms and she started crying.

He sat up straighter and put an arm around her mother, "Amil…"

Meiou cried for a while, but finally when the last of her tears dried up, she patted Ranthoron's hand and said, "Forgive me, my son. I did not mean to show you weakness…"

"You did not show me weakness, Mother." He said, still trying to comfort her, "If there's anything you have shown me in this journey, it was bravery and your determination. Taking this journey with you made me realize what I want to be…"

She looked up at her son, "What… you want to be?"

"Yes." Ranthoron said, "I want to be like you, Mother. I want to be strong, not just in my body, but in my spirit too. I want to live just as you have lived… without boundaries and without restraints. I want to learn to find love like you had when you met Father." He looked a bit proud at her as he whispered, "I want to live like you, Mother, because you lived your life like it was a never-ending adventure… and I think it is, and always will be. And for that, I am proud to call you my Mother."

Meiou smiled as she opened her arms to receive her son, 'My dear Ranthoron." She cried as her son buried his face on her shoulder. She pushed him back a bit, kissed his forehead and said, " And I am proud to have you for my son."

Ranthoron beamed as she said this, and she fondly drew the hair away from his face as she said, "My boy is growing up so fast. I think it would be safe to say that soon you'll find a girl to marry…" But her face turned into a mock scowl as she said, "But this doesn't mean you could smoke already. Do you understand?"

Her son looked a bit disappointed, but soon he grinned as he embraced his mother again, "I love you, Mother."

She patted his back, "And I love you too, Ranthoron." Her son drew away from him, his face beaming, as she patted his pillow into place again, "Now go to sleep, child. We have to travel back to Lothlorien by dawn."

He nodded and lay down on his pillow again. Meiou wiped the last of her tears and she lay down beside her son. As her mind slowly drifted off into sleep, she couldn't help but utter a name….

_Legolas…_


	9. Chapter 9

"Father?"

Legolas turned at the sound of Edhelwen's voice. She stood by the door, carrying a tray of food. Her earth brown eyes, so like her mother's, looked worriedly at him as she said, "Your dinner is here."

He nodded silently from his place on the edge of his bed, "Just place it on the table, Edhel. I shall eat later."

She stared at her father, "I think you should eat this now, Father. You haven't eaten for days. I fear that you would weaken by the time Mother returns to us."

"I probably will, girl." Legolas said, as he continued to stare into space, "And maybe I should… I have sinned terribly against your mother, and I fear her forgiveness could not be easily achieved."

Edhelwen walked to stand beside her father, "Of course, she'll forgive you. You heard what Auntie Eowyn had said. I know somewhere Mother is very worried of you. And besides, if she could forgive Grandfather, I'm sure she could forgive you."

"And you?" He asked as he looked up at his daughter, "Have I gotten your forgiveness as well?"

She sighed, "I will not say that I hadn't been upset with you… for I am… until now." She said truthfully, and Legolas' eyes watered a bit. "But I will say that I have forgiven you a bit, now that I know the truth. But, I just want to know… why have you changed so much, Father?"

Legolas looked at his daughter, before smiling sadly and patting the place beside him. Edhelwen sat beside him and he put his arm around her, "Sometimes, my girl, Eru gives us a forked path… and it is up to us to decide with path we should take. And sometimes, deciding could be rather hard, for it could lead to a greater good, or an utter ruin." He kissed the top of her dark head as he continued, "It might not make much sense now, but when your years have passed you by, you will face the same path. And I hope that you would choose the path of greater good."

Edhelwen smiled up at her father, "Yes… I may not understand it now… but I also have a feeling that I'll understand it when the time comes."

Her father smiled proudly at her, "You are just like your mother… you and Ranthoron. Sometimes, I wonder what you two have gotten from me… aside from Ranthoron's looks, of course."

At this, Edhelwen laughed, "I think we had gotten your persistence, Father."

"Persistence… or hard-headedness?"

Legolas and his daughter laughed, but as their laughter died down, Edhelwen sighed as she asked, "How do you think Mother and Ranthoron are doing, Father?"

"I'm pretty sure they are alright." He said, "My heart tells me they are fine…"

Edhelwen smiled as she embraced her father, "Yes, I think so too."


	10. Chapter 10

Meiou and Ranthoron finished packing their horses as Merry and Pippin rode up by Sam's house on their ponies. As they dismounted, Rosie came out with a bundle. "Good morning, Merry… Pippin…"

"Good morning, Rosie!" The two Halflings said, and nodded to Sam who came out carrying a couple of blankets. "Hullo, Sam!"

Sam nodded to the two as he raised his arms up to give his bundle to Ranthoron, "Take these. The nights are cold around these parts, and probably in Lothlorien too…"

Rosie rose her bundle to Meiou, "Take these as well. It's food so you don't have to hunt for a few days, as well as some Athelas for medicine."

Meiou took the bundle as Ranthoron thanked Sam and started tying his bundle to his horse. "We have Athelas, but I have a feeling we might run short, so thank you, Rosie." She raised the bundle to her nose and smelled it, "Ahh… you cooked salted pork for us…"

"And ham and bacon." Sam added, "There's also a vegetable salad there, fresh from our garden." He beamed as Meiou thanked them.

Merry and Pippin merely smiled as they watched them pack, but soon, Pippin perked up and started rummaging about his pockets. When he pulled out a small vial containing clear water, Merry and Sam smacked their heads, "Oh we almost forgot our tears!"

Meiou took the vial in her hand as Pippin gave it to her, and she marveled at the amount of tears contained in it. "This is too many!"

Sam seemed to brush as he explained, "Well… we never really had a good cry after everything that has happened. I guess when we started crying, everything just… came out."

She smiled, touched at the three hobbits kindness and strength. She bent down and opened her arms wide. The three hobbits rushed to her embrace, their eyes saddened again at their departure. She kissed the three heads and said, "Hannon lle…"

The three hobbits nodded and let go of her as she went to Rosie to thank her. Ranthoron knelt on one knee to embrace each of the three hobbits. When Pippin came up, the hobbit gave the small Lorien brooch pinned to his elven gray, "I've heard from your mother that your sister loved our adventures." He gave the pin to Ranthoron and said, "Give this to your sister. Tell her it's from someone who admires her in return."

"Thank you, Master Thain." Ranthoron said, and he watched as Sam reached inside his pocket and gave the same Lorien brooch to Ranthoron. "This one is for you, Ranthoron…" Sam said, "It's not much."

The young elves eyes watered as he pinned the leaf on his own elven gray. He watched it gleam and he said, "I am honored to wear it, Master Samwise."

Sam embraced the elf again, and nodded as both he and Meiou mounted their horses.

"Promise us you'll visit." Meiou said, "Legolas would love to see you again."

The three hobbits nodded as they waved goodbye, watching the two elves gallop off into the horizon, all three of them hoping to see them again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mother, is it really like this here in Caras Galadhon…?"

Meiou raised her rapier in front of her, and at the movement, Ranthoron took a bow from his quiver and positioned his bow, looking about warily. His mothers elven eyes were alert as she answered.

"No, Ranthoron." She said, scanning the trees around her, "Even when the Elves left this place, it wasn't this dark. Something foul has inhibited this place."

Ranthoron looked around, "Mother, something smells fetid here."

She stopped, and inhaling a bit, and she snorted, "I know that scent. I've smelled it before…"

"What is it?"

"Your leggings."

Ranthoron looked over to his mother to see her grinning while she continued to look around cautiously, "I can't believe you could make a joke during this time, Mother."

"Just trying to relax you, son." Meiou said as she continued to look around, "Your body is too taut and nervous. You will never to able to aim properly if you continue to stand like that."

Her son nodded, and a small sound made her stop in her tracks. She looked to her left to see a shadow move. She seethed, "Be wary, child… a Warg dwells here…"

"It's not just a Warg, elf."

Meiou raised her rapier just in time as an orc launch himself on her. She fell down to the ground, her sword blocking the orc sword ready to slash at her neck. Behind her, he saw Ranthoron aim an arrow at the orc on top of his mother when a Warg came out and charged her son down.

"RANTHORON!"

Meiou pushed the orc upward when she heard the snarling of the warg and Ranthoron's painful cry. She looked up at the orc and fought it with her sword as it parried and thrust at her, but with a graceful back flip, she tumbled up the air and impaled the orc with her weapon at its heart. The creature fell to the ground, and Meiou seized its sword and rushed to her son, who was being mauled by the warg a distance away.

"Ranthoron!" She screamed.

The warg stilled, and Meiou looked at its back to see an arrow poking through its back. She pushed the dead creature away, and found her son on his back, his armor covered in black blood while his shoulder bled red.

"Ranthoron!" She cried as she raised his head up, "Are you alright! Does it hurt! Speak to me!"

"I'm alright, Mother…" Ranthoron gasped out, "My wound it not too deep, but I'm bleeding and I think there's fang left in my shoulder."

"Hold on." Meiou said as she rummaged about her pack. Near them, the warg let out a gurgled cry, and she stood up and using the orc sword, slashed the creatures head off and killed it.

She returned to rummaging to her pack, and when she got her medicines, used it to pillow Ranthoron's head. She took one of his daggers and slashed her son's shirt off, as he let out a weak chuckle, "When did you become this violent, mother?"

Meiou chuckled too as she used water to clean out the black and red blood on his son's wounds. "Since I met your father." He chuckled again, as Meiou took one of her needles and a thin knife and poured some whiskey on it that she got from one of Ithilien's men. "Here, drink this. Drink many of it. It'll help with the pain."

Ranthoron drank the whiskey, and he coughed out, but she continued to push the liquor into his son's mouth. When he was done, Meiou took a drink of the whiskey and coughed like her son, "Ugh, this is horrible stuff."

Her son laughed weakly, "I think I'll settle with ale." He hiccuped, "But that's has quite a punch in it…"

Meiou smiled as she took the knife and positioned it to the wound. She took a steadying breath and slowly pushed the knife into her son's flesh. She heard his sharp intake of breath and gasp of pain. She shushed him, "Hush, darling… it'll be over in a minute…"

Ranthoron let out another pained cry as Meiou dug into the wound with her knife. Seeing something white in the wound and feeling something with her knife, she teased it out, and with a final cry from Ranthoron, she pushed out a large warg tooth from his flesh. Red blood immediately followed the removal, and Meiou poured whiskey on it again. She looked up to her son to find him fainted, and praying for his recovery, began to sew the wounds closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Meiou's eyes were closed, but light seemed to penetrate through her lids. She opened her eyes gingerly, blinking despite of the light, as she raised herself up. She looked behind her to see Ranthoron on his palette, still sleeping. Yawning widely, she stood up and rummaged around her pack for some food.

By the time Meiou was able to cook some rabbit stew, Ranthoron was awake. She went to her son's side, "How are you feeling, child?"

Ranthoron gave her a smile, a strong smile in comparison to the weak one he gave her the previous night, "I'm much better, mother." He winced, "Though that drink you gave me is giving me a headache."

"That was called whiskey. One of the Ithilien men gave it me before, he said it's used for drinking and cleaning wounds." She looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry I had to let you drink it."

"It's alright." Ranthoron said, "What are you cooking, mother?"

"Rabbit stew." Meiou answered as she went back to the pot by the fire. "Are you hungry? Are you strong enough to eat?"

He chuckled, "I got bit on my shoulder, Mother, not my stomach." He raised himself up using his legs and his unwounded arm, and sat on his palatte. "Do we have water? I'm thirsty."

She took one of her canteens, poured some water into a bowl and gave it to her son, "I was able to fill it with Lorien's waters. They're still clean. Thank the Gods this place isn't completely defiled yet."

But Ranthoron stopped short of drinking from his bowl, and simply watched the sky mirrored by the clear water. He looked up to the forest, and saw that the river was directly under the wide blue sky. He thought hard, and turned to his mother. "Amil, what else did the poem said?"

"That we need Elanors from here and Lorien's mirror." Meiou said, pouring the soup in another bowl and setting it down a smooth rock. "But since Galadriel brought the Mirror with her, the spell would probably be worthless."

Ranthoron thought again, "But Mother… what if the 'mirror' isn't Galadriel's mirror at all? What if it's something else?"

She looked up to her son, "What do you mean, Ranthoron?"

He stood up and went by the river, looking up the morning sky as he did, then looked down at the river surface again. He pointed it to his mother, "What if… the river is the mirror? Do you remember the verse? It said, 'Pour it in Lorien's mirror with Ithil near'. Maybe we're supposed to pour it here, in Lothlorien's river, while it's mirroring the stars at night."

Meiou looked up to the sky, then down to the river, then back to Ranthoron. "Of course… of course! Galadriel's Mirror isn't just a mirror, it had Lorien's waters in it. The river… the water itself is the mirror!" She rushed into her son's embrace, "You are so smart, Ranthoron!"

He laughed, "Didn't you notice that before?"

She hit her son on his chest, as she smiled, "Of course, I knew. You were the one who figured out the Aquamarine, didn't you?"

He shrugged as his mother stood by the river's edge and placed her hands on her hip. "Well, since it's still morning, we can't do the spell yet. We'll have to wait 'til tonight."

Ranthoron nodded, "Yes. We'll do the spell tonight…"

Meiou looked at her son, "But for now, let's have some of that rabbit stew."


	13. Chapter 13

Meiou stood by the riverbank, her hands holding the pouch that contained the ingredients of the spell. She looked behind her to see Ranthoron standing proudly, his injured arm and shoulder in a sling, looking determined at her. At his mother's gaze, he smiled calmly and nodded. She nodded back at him as she turned to look back into the river. Placing a foot before her, she started walking into the river, the cold water making her shiver.

When she was waist deep into the water, she opened up the pouch and took out the Aquamarine, which had already turned into small diamonds, being exposed to the sun just that afternoon. She poured the diamonds into the water, and the effect was immediate, because the water emitted a strange light, and began to glitter.

Feeling a bit more confident, she started to pour the other ingredients. She poured Merry's, Pippin's and Sam's tears, and the Athelas she got from Rosie. She took the Elanor flower she picked up only moments ago and poured it with the Simbelmyne flower Eowyn gave her. Lastly, she took a deep breath and slashed a small wound on her palm. She gasped in pain, and she even heard Ranthoron swallow, as if steeling himself not to charge into the water to heal his mother's pain. A few drops of it fell to the water, and soon the ingredients began to magically mix, creating a small, gentle whirlpool by her waist.

She watched as the whirlpool became larger and wider, and she backed up a few steps as it continued to grow. She wondered why the whirlpool continued to grow, yet it didn't seem to pull her in with its force. The swirling eddy widened and strangely enough, it started to rise up from the surface, forming a tower of water in front of Meiou.

"Mother! Run!" She heard Ranthoron yell from the bank, but she stayed rooted to the spot. She continued to watch as the tower of water grew in front of her, while it continued to glitter.

Then suddenly, a light shone bright from the tower and a strong gust of wind almost knocked her into the water, causing Meiou to shield her eyes with her arms and almost stumble. Behind her, she heard Ranthoron grunt in surprise, the wind knocking him back. A few moment's later, the light dimmed a bit, and she lowered her arms. She raised her eyes to where the tower of water was and gasped.

The tower was gone, and a woman, a being so beautiful that she got lost for words, stood in front of her. Her sleek form was draped in white clothes, which seem to blow with the wind. She had ocean blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle with stars, a perfect nose, and a full, lusciously red lips that smiled at her. Her hair was silver, and was so long that it reached the water by her feet. Her aura was bright, and her beautiful face shone with light. At that moment, Meiou knew who she was, and raised her hands to her lips.

"Varda…" Meiou whispered in reverence as the figure the smiled down at her.

"_Meiou Linnadhiel.."_ The Queen of Stars, Varda, said, her voice echoing through the darkness of Lothlorien, _"You wish to seek true beauty, correct?"_

She nodded dumb-founded, but she found her voice and said, "Yes, my queen."

Varda seem to stare at her, one of her perfectly shaped brows rising, _"Why do you seek true beauty, Meiou? I can see in your heart that you found it before. Why do you doubt yourself now?"_

"My… my husband, Legolas, has lost his love for me." Meiou said, her eyes leaking with tears, "He hides himself from me. I… I feared that through the ages, he became blinded… he lost sight of the beauty he found in me. I fear that he even lost sight of the love I have for him." She looked up at Varda again, "I wish to be beautiful, not only on the inside, but on the outside as well, to make him happy…to make him love me again, my Queen…"

Varda's eyes continued to stare at her. She seemed to sigh as she said, "_Should your wish be fulfilled, there are going to consequences. The physical change, though not entirely hazardous to your health, maybe hazardous to your relationship with everyone in your life. They will be envious of your beauty, alter their opinions of you, and maybe even don't recognize you. Are you ready to face the consequences of that change?"_

Meiou seemed to ponder this, but she looked up at Varda again as she said, "I… don't care… I want to do this for Legolas. I don't care what happens…"

"I care. I care a lot."


	14. Chapter 14

Meiou turned to look behind her to see Legolas, staring at her from the waters edge, in his elven gear, his swords, bow and arrow on his back. Behind him was Edhelwen, who was holding on to Ranthoron, garbbed in her traveling clothes. She seemed to be in awe of Varda, as she continued to look at the Goddess.

"I don't want you to change, Meiou." Legolas said, as he started to walk towards her into the water. She stayed rooted to the spot, as he slowly made his way towards her. "I don't want you change a single hair on your head. I don't want you to change anything."

"You ignored me for so long." Meiou said a bit accusingly, "You… were so morose… so silent…"

He reached her by now, but he merely looked at her, "That was my own fault, Meiou. You had nothing to do with it."

She felt the tears spill down her eyes, "I thought… I thought that you didn't love me anymore… that you thought I was unsightly to you."

"I loved you even during the time your father thought you were repulsive, I even married you despite of it." Legolas said, "What made you think I was going to change my feelings for you?" He sighed as he finally reached out and captured one of Meiou's hands, "Meiou… the fault was mine entirely. I was… too selfish. I was afraid to tell you the truth to why I was being like this. I love you as you are now, as you ever will be. I was just afraid of the decision I was going to make… I was afraid of making a mistake…"

"What is it you kept thinking about?" Meiou demanded, "What is it that you were afraid to tell me?"

Legolas stared hard at her before sighing, "I… wanted to go to the Undying Lands." He said, "I wanted to go with you, but I was afraid you'd refused. You have fallen in love with Middle Earth. I did not want to part you from it." He pointed towards Edhelwen and Ranthoron, "We could take the children if you wish, though I think it would be better if we let them decide for themselves…"

"Is this what it's about?" Meiou asked suddenly, "Is this what you can't tell me for so long? That you want to go to the Undying Lands?"

Legolas nodded meekly as he said, "Forgive me for not telling you, wife…"

But instead of getting angry, Meiou laughed suddenly, which made Legolas take a small step backwards in surprise. She rushed towards him to embrace him as she continued to laugh, "Oh thank the Gods! I thought it was something else!" She said, as she continued to embrace Legolas, "Of course, I'd go to the Undying Lands with you! And we'll ask the children if they wish to stay. What made you think I would say no?"

Legolas looked at her in surprise, but soon he embraced her hard. "Gods, I'm so sorry." He said in an oddly choked voice, "Forgive me, Meiou. Forgive me…" He pulled her away from him and started kissing her face frantically, "Forgive me. I swear I'll never hide anything from you again. Never again." He leaned his forehead to hers as he whispered fervently, "I don't ever want you to change. I love every single hair on your head, every square inch of your skin, every decibel of your voice. I don't want you to change, not ever. If there's someone who should change, it should be me. I swear to the Gods that I'm going to change for you. I love you. I love you. I love every single thing about you. I'm so sorry."

Meiou silenced him, as she whispered, "Ú-moe edaved, meleth nin." Then she raised her lips, kissing him sweetly, before pulling him close to kiss him more deeply.

The husband and wife kissed, but soon enough, they heard Edhelwen and Ranthoron gasp. They broke off to see that they were encased in a swirling whirlwind of snow and tiny tongues of fire. They continued to watch as the fire and snow swirled around them, and when it was over, they looked up to the goddess, Varda.

"What was that…?" Legolas asked the goddess.

"_That was your wish."_ Varda said smiling down at them, "_Meiou wished to own true beauty, but true beauty actually dwelled in her. The moment you told her the truth, the beauty of her heart showed itself in the form of happiness and forgiveness. True beauty is never physical, unlike many thought it was. True beauty lies in one's ability to forgive, to feel happiness, to act in kindness. Meiou possessed this 'true beauty', but she never knew it."_ Varda smiled at them, "_Many have followed the spell, and when they realized what it truly meant, suffered consequences for their vanity, or blessings for their realization of the truth. The snow and the fire swirling about you like a whirlwind instead of burning or freezing you to death meant that I have blessed you…"_ She bent down to the couple and said, _"In whatever you do, you shall now be successful, and one can hope that you will continue to possess true beauty in your immortal lives."_

Meiou and Legolas continued to look up at the goddess. "Thank you, Lady Varda." Meiou said fervently and Legolas bowed down to her, the tip of his nose, making contact with the water by his waist.

Varda smiled at them both, and as she raised her hand, the water on the river rose to it. She then did a graceful pirouette, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Meiou and Legolas continued to look at the place where the goddess stood. A minute later, Legolas leaned his head to Meiou's, "Come, wife… let's go home."

She looked up at him and smiled beautifully as her husband placed his arm around her and they walked back to land, where their son stood proudly and their daughter wept tears of happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

"Meiou… Legolas… It's time."

Meiou and Legolas looked up to see Arwen, her beautiful face pained, as her handsome son, Eldarion, held his mother tightly, supporting her. She and Legolas nodded and turned to Ranthoron and Edhelwen, who were pacing about the castle marble floor, their footsteps echoing through the hall. At their parents' gazes, they stopped, turned to look at each other and took deep steadying breaths. Meiou and Legolas stood up, and Edhelwen went to her mother's side to help her to her feet, her knees weakening at what lies ahead. Legolas looked at his son and nodded to him, before walking beside his wife, his hand behind her back.

It has been years since their fateful adventure in the search of Varda's spell, and though they, as elves, haven't changed much, many of the people around them did.

Several years after Caras Galadhon, Faramir and Eowyn bade farewell to the mortal world, for unlike Aragorn, they both only have human blood, and thus lived short lives. Meiou and Legolas attended their funeral, for Faramir have named them the Lord and Lady of Ithilien at their deaths, and as such, they had duties of sending them to their final resting place. They were laid near Edoras, at the mounds of the Great Kings of Rohan, beside Theoden King's own grave. It was the final request of Eowyn to be laid to rest beside the man she called her father, and Faramir consented. Their mounds were now covered with Simbelmynes.

Soon after, Rosie Gamgee, wife of the Ringbearer, Samwise Gamgee, also bade farewell to the mortal realm. This caused Master Samwise great despair, which saddened his family greatly. Meiou, who could only think of one way to cheer up the hobbit, talked to Queen Arwen. Both Elven ladies agreed to send Sam to the Undying Lands to care for and be with his beloved Master Frodo. Sam agreed greatly, and after giving all his mortal belongings to his thirteen sons and daughters, he left, his heart still grieving for the loss of a wife, but now anticipating the sight of dear friends.

Eomer King, the Great King and nephew of Theoden of Rohan, brother to the White Lady, Eowyn, also received the eternal rest. Before his death, it was said that he sent for the two hobbits, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, who left their offices to their children to be with the great king. He died during his sleep on autumn, where his wife the lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, found him, smiling serenely as if at peace. Their son, Elfwine the Fair, was a brave and true man, who swore to his father's grave to make him proud, and which he is now doing splendidly.

The two hobbits, who were already old when they traveled to Eomer King's side, spent the last of their years in Gondor with King Elessar. They were cared for greatly by his house, and Meiou's and Arwen's family were with them almost everyday. Edhelwen cried in sheer gladness at the sight of Pippin, and she cried also at his death. King Elessar ordered them to be buried on Gondor, at Rath Dinen, where the great Kings of Gondor were laid to rest, in recognition of their greatness.

But now it seems that someone else is about to take the final rest, as Legolas' family continued to walk to Aragorn's room, for the king, though having Numenorean blood, is about to leave the earth and release his soul from the mortal coil. Arwen has known of this for ages and has prepared for it, but the grief was still too much, for she loved him dearly.

They entered Aragorn's bedchamber, and Meiou stilled at the sight of Aragorn lying in bed. Strangely enough, his face seemed serene, and his blue eyes were still vivid with life. Legolas ran a hand down her back, soothing her, and she stepped closer.

Gimli, son of Gloin, stood by the corner, leaning on his ax like a staff, white and gray with age, his eyes overflowing with tears. At the sight of Legolas and Meiou, he swallowed and bowed slightly in greeting which they acknowledged with a bow of their own. He walked towards Aragorn and sat on the bed.

"He's been looking for all of you." He said in a choked voice. He then looked up to Arwen and said whispered, "He says that after talking to them, he'll… he'll be ready to go…"

Arwen looked at her husband, and nodded before saying, "Then I shall call the men…" She swept from the room and closed the door gingerly. Meiou and Legolas came closer to the king. She sat down Aragorn's side and reached out for his hand, which was a bit cold.

"My Lord Aragorn… we are here…"

Aragorn smiled at them, "I know, Lady Meiou.", he said, and Meiou marveled at the strength of his voice. Even Legolas seemed a bit shocked. He did not sound like a man so close to death. "I am glad that you are all here."

"We will never leave your side, laddie." Gimli whispered fervently, "We'll be with you 'till the end."

Aragorn took a deep breath, "No… there is no need for that, Master Dwarf. Your company now is enough for me." He smiled, "My Fellowship… my friends…. I shall miss you greatly."

Meiou covered her mouth with a hand, stifling a sob and Legolas touched her shoulder. Aragorn's hand grasped hand, and he said, "Weep not, Lady Meiou. My body dies, but soul does not. I shall watch over my friends and family forever."

She smiled, but her face fell into sadness as she leaned over to her king and kissed his hand, "My Lord…"

Aragorn laid a hand on her dark head, where it was held by Legolas, "She grieves… this must mean I was a great man…"

Legolas smiled sadly, "You ARE a great man, Strider."

He laughed weakly, "Your son and my son have ever been friends, as we have been. I wish them greatness in their endeavors in ruling our lands."

Ranthoron stood up straight, "I shall not fail you, my King."

Aragorn nodded and turned to Edhelwen, "Edhelwen… I have always known of your love for Eldarion. A love between mortal and Elf-kind was never taboo. I have proven it myself with your Queen Arwen. If you really love Eldarion, I give you my blessing, and entrust to you my son's heart and life."

Edhelwen seemed to blush at the remark, for she and Eldarion have indeed been seeing each other these past few years under only Meiou's and Legolas' consent. It was the first time that Aragorn told of his knowledge of the relationship in front of Edhelwen, and it touched the elf girl greatly. She kneeled beside the king and kissed his hand as her mother has done. "I shall cherish your son as Queen Arwen has cherished you, my Lord."

"That comforts me greatly, for Arwen loved me beyond life." Aragorn said, and he turned to Gimli, "Speaking of Arwen, please summon her to me, Elf-friend… for I am ready."

All five of them stilled at the words, and Gimli nodded morosely. As he left to fetch Arwen, Aragorn looked at Legolas' family again and said, "I shall have my final words with Eldarion and Arwen only. Please forgive me."

Meiou nodded, "We understand, Aragorn."

He smiled, and with great effort, opened his arms wide for a final embrace. Meiou and Edhelwen fell into despair and wept into his arms, and despite of their will not to, even Legolas and Ranthoron wept at in sadness. They held each other for what seemed to be hours, before the soldiers of Gondor came to bear their great king to Rath Dinen.

They followed the procession till the doors of the Silent Street, and where everyone was forbidden entrance except Eldarion and Queen Arwen. They waited outside the doors, grieving, and when Eldarion finally came out, he had in his hands the Winged Crown of Gondor and the Scepter of Arnor. As if doing his father proud, he swallowed his sadness and raised the scepter high, marking his crowning as the King of Gondor. But his will left him, and he fell to his knees in despair at the loss of a father. Edhelwen rushed to his embrace, holding him close, as the young king grieved.

It was several minutes before Queen Arwen came out, but when she did, everyone noticed a great change in her. Her beautiful face have gone pale, and the light in her eyes have been quenched. The strength she possessed in her years finally left her, and now, she finally experienced the pain of mortality. Meiou came forward and embraced the Queen, where she promptly cried in anguish, her sobs racking her shoulders as the Elven Lady of Ithilen held her. Both women cried in despair and fell to their knees, as White Tiered City grieved for the loss of a King.


	16. Chapter 16

"I cannot bear it, Meiou."

She looked up at Arwen as she finished pouring the elverquist, watching the Queen of Gondor's frail form staring out into the darkness. She has garbed herself in black, and some reason it saddened Meiou. She looked down at her own goblet and said, "I know, Arwen."

"I wish to die with my husband." Arwen said, her voice choked with emotion but nonetheless possessed strength. "I wish to join him in death."

Meiou stood up and joined the Queen by the window, and again she marveled at the change in her. The life in her eyes were gone, her vivacity faded, and she seemed cold. She offered her the goblet of elverquist, which she took automatically and drank from it. She took a deep breath and sighed as she said, "You were given the choice by your father, Lady Arwen. You could come with us to the Gray Havens and to the Undying Lands if you wish."

The Queen shook her head, "Aragorn has told me so in his last breath." She said, her voice barely a whisper as she remembered her husband's words. "I denied it. There is no ship now that would bear me hence…"

Meiou's eyes filled with tears. It seems that she would have to bid farewell to another person. "I… I understand…"

"I have spoken to Eldarion and my daughters." Arwen replied, "I shall leave for Lothlorien tonight, and Eldarion shall be the King of Men, as his father have been." She looked at Meiou, and for the first time since her husband's death, she smiled, but the smile never seemed to reach her eyes, "I have given him permission to marry whom he chooses… and he says he'd like to marry Edhelwen."

Meiou nodded, "And we have consented. Ranthoron would like to marry as well, and it seems like he had fallen in love with one of the ladies in my court."

Arwen nodded and stared out into the darkness again. "It seems that our children's lives are settled…and as such, I shall now bear myself into Lothlorien at first light, and dwell there until the end of my days."

"If you wish, My Queen."

Arwen smiled sadly at Meiou, "I wish to thank you for your service and friendship, Meiou. You have been my greatest friend… and sister in all my years. Hannon lle…" The Queen rushed to her embrace and cried.

Meiou held the Queen close to her as she whispered fervently, "Namarie… Arwen."


	17. Epilogue

The morning dawned in darkness, as rain clouds started to form at the horizon. Legolas, after receiving Meiou's consent in Caras Galadhon, had built a grey ship to bear them away to Eressea. Arwen had already left, leaving her belongings to Eldarion and her daughters, to dwell in Lothlorien, but not before giving her consent to bring Gimli the Dwarf with them to the Undying Lands. The dwarf agreed, and had sent a messenger to the Erebor to tell his people of his departure.

With everything packed and ready, Meiou, Legolas and Gimli stood by the shore of the river Anduin, facing all their loved ones as they started to bid them goodbye. Meiou came forward and kissed her children, holding them close as they cried. She smiled, "My children… I shall miss you… are you sure that you shall not join us to the Undying Lands?"

Ranthoron released his mother and embraced his father before saying, "As much as I'd like to be with you, Mother, I cannot." He looked behind him to indicate his wife, a Rohan woman named Theowen, who was waving farewell to her in-laws and crying, for she was very kind of heart and loved them dearly, "I cannot leave Theowen behind, and my duties as the Lord of Ithilien and the Steward of King Eldarion shall keep me busy here." He smiled at his mother as Gimli embraced Ranthoron's waist crying, "Besides, you shall have your friends there with you. You will not be lonely…"

"I cannot leave either." Edhelwen said as she clung on to her mother and father, with Eldarion behind her, "I love Eldarion dearly, and like Queen Arwen, I wish to spend my days with him… even if it meant that I shall taste the bitterness of mortality too…"

Legolas kissed his daughter in farewell as she moved to kiss Gimli goodbye. "Farewell then, Edhelwen." He looked up to Eldarion and said, "Take care of my daughter, son-in-law."

Eldarion bowed before embracing both Meiou and Legolas, saying, "I shall not fail you."

Meiou and Legolas nodded and boarded the ship, Gimli clambering up behind them with tears in his eyes. A couple of Ithilien's elves that have decided to go with them pushed the ship away, and started to oar towards the West, and the three of them stood and waved goodbye to their people and children, before the mist enveloped them and they faded from sight.

Meiou continued to watch as the land faded, and the surroundings turned into water as they sailed down the Anduin, and finally passing the island of Tolfalas. The clouds have slowly cleared up, and the light of the sun was present, making the water around their ship glitter. Legolas stood behind her and embraced her, wrapping her in his warmth against the cold ocean air. She sighed deeply, and her husbands arms tightened around her for comfort.

"Is there something wrong, Meiou?" Legolas said, as he kissed her hair.

"We shall never see our children again… won't we?" Meiou said, her brown eyes watering with tears. "They have accepted mortality, and they shall die when the time comes."

"Yes. They will die…"Legolas answered a bit sadly, "But I know that they shall do great deeds before their time comes. I am sure of that."

His wife smiled proudly, "Yes… perhaps you're right."

Legolas snuggled to her, his nose making contact to the back of her head as he whispered fervently, "I am proud to have made such great and wonderful children with you, Meiou."

"Yes… perhaps in the Undying Lands, we can make new ones…" Meiou suggested jokingly.

Legolas' eyebrows lifted, and he grinned, "I shall wait for that, wife." Meiou laughed.

A few minutes later, her laughter subsided, and she looked up at him from behind her, "I suppose we'll never have an adventure as the one we had in Caras Galadhon, won't we?"

Legolas thought for a while, watching the sun rise and casting the sky a faint golden glow, making a it new day, before looking down at his wife and kissing her tenderly, "No, Meiou, because to live… to live is the greatest adventure."

The End.


End file.
